Anime Episode 11
The Two Vanadis is the eleventh episode of the Madan no Ou to Vanadis. It aired on December 12, 2014. Summary The following morning at Perche Castle where Tigre and his allies are rested, Tina, the Vanadis of Osterode, enters into Tigre's bedroom via Ezendeis' portal in order to spy on him. While a sleepy Tigre accidentally gropes her breast, Tina remarks that he would be dead had he awaken from his slumber, before vanishing away after hearing Titta's footsteps. On the roof, Elen, while thanking Mila for saving Tigre from the Muozinel Army's invasion, tells her old rival to leave, but Mila declines. Later, Regin interrupts a council meeting with Mashas, Tigre, and Lim, and, under Tigre's reassurance, she reveals herself to be the supposed dead Prince Regnas much to everyone's shock. To prove Regin's royal heritage as one of Brune's noblewomen, Tigre decides to bring her to Artishem, as there is a grotto there that only the royal family know how to enter, proving her heritage. Somewhere in Brune, Thenardier is delighted to see Drekavac's five dragons are in front of him, two of which are equipped with Magical Chains that have powerful enchantments. Meanwhile in Lutetia, Ganelon, who is indulging his wine inside his room, starts to anticipate the final battle between Tigre and Thenardier and planning to give them a "farewell gift" to whoever found Lutetia. Meanwhile at Zhcted, Sofy is summoned by King Viktor to go to Brune again. In Brune, the news of the fall of Montauban by Thenardier Army's might and Artishem's fire has reached the Silver Meteor Army, opting Tigre to urge Regin to make haste to Artishem. At Vincennes Plains, both the Silver Meteor Army and the Thenardier Army are engaging against each other with ferocity where Elen and Mila are fighting against the dragons while Tigre and others are fighting off the main force. Elen and Mila manage to slay the first three Earth Dragons with their Vedas fairly quickly, but the remaining dragons are proven to be difficult to deal with. The night ends with a draw. The next day, the same strategy is put into play, and Elen and Mila manage to defeat the two enchanted dragons. As they rest against each other next to the bloody carcasses of their slain foes, they put their trust in Tigre to defeat the main army. Stats Featured Characters (Numbers indicate order of appearance.) Important Notes *In the battle, Rurick, Bertrand, Gerard and the Silver Meteor Army soldiers roared the name of "Silvrash" (Star Shooter), indicating Tigre's nickname given to him by Kureys after the Battle of Ormea in order to boost the Silver Meteor Army's morale. Quotes Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime #Contrast to it's Light Novel counterpart, Valentina spied on Tigre in early morning rather than night. Additionally, instead of bitterly smiling for Tigre's accidental groping at her breast, she covered her mouth after gasping. Also, Valentina only leaves his bedroom after hearing Titta's footsteps coming towards the room. #Regin made her late introduction in this episode. #Regin's friendship with Titta is not shown in the anime. #During the Battle of Villecresnes, Simon Digne did not appear in the anime to inform Tigre of Chateauroux's and Batan's betrayal. Additionally, Chateauroux and Batan's defection to the Thenardier Army are not shown in this anime. Miscellaneous Trivia # Regin somehow wears the clothes which Titta wears after her maid clothes was torn apart by Zion during his invasion upon Alsace. It was possible that Regin borrowed Titta's clothes after her bath to meet Tigre. External Links Navigation Category:Anime Category:Media Category:Episodes